


Островок безмятежности

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Когда мир катится в тартарары, найти убежище не так-то просто. Почувствовать себя в безопасности — тем более





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для команды Ушиджима/Тендо, задание AU, на HQ!!SW на diary.ru

Вокруг не осталось ничего — только бесконечная пустыня, ржавые остовы автомобилей и мертвецы. Тендо заметил, как Вакатоши подал ему знак, и неслышно скользнул влево, за одну из брошенных машин.

Оживших было не менее десятка. Босые, гниющие, они брели по песку, и Тендо боролся с желанием зажать ладонью нос и рот: запах мёртвой плоти, казалось, пропитал и всю пустыню, и их обоих.

— Что будем делать? — шепнул Вакатоши, утирая мокрый лоб. 

— Перестреляем их и рванём дальше.

— На звук придут другие.

— Они всегда приходят, — пожал плечами Тендо.

Он не собирался умирать в этих чёртовых песках, но иногда думал, что у них больше нет других вариантов. Покинув город, разграбленный и полный мертвецов, они поступили опрометчиво: шёл пятый день, а пустыня всё не кончалась. Ни намёка на присутствие выживших, ни одного населённого пункта поблизости.

Тендо вынул нож. Если он и уяснил что-то за те два месяца, которые им пришлось провести в попытках найти безопасное место, то только одно: не надо транжирить патроны там, где можно пробить череп одним точным ударом.

— Сатори, — прошипел Вакатоши. — Не смей.

Перед тем, как выбраться из-за машины, Тендо скользнул по его щеке губами. Привычный, отточенный до автоматизма жест. Прежде целовать Вакатоши было даже страшнее, чем стрелять в оживших мертвецов — но тогда они и жили по-другому.

Стараясь двигаться абсолютно бесшумно, он подобрался за спину одному из них и ударил — быстро, точно, затаив дыхание. Зомби рухнул как подкошенный, и Тендо рванулся к следующему. Тошнотворная вонь забивалась в ноздри. 

— Четыре, — пробормотал он, снова поднимая нож. — Пять…

Тендо не знал, считает ли Вакатоши количество убитых, но сам сбился на третьем десятке и теперь начал отсчёт заново. Первое время необходимость браться за пистолет или нож вызывала у него дикий суеверный ужас, потом — подобие азарта, последние несколько дней — безразличие. Им двигало только желание покинуть пустыню.

На деле она оказалась не такой, как в книгах или документальных фильмах канала «Дискавери»: ещё жарче и злее, огромная и пугающе тихая. Песок скрадывал шорох шагов, и поначалу Тендо надеялся на это призрачное преимущество, но быстро понял, что мертвецов, движимых одним лишь голодом, здесь слишком много.

— Пойдём, — Вакатоши, убедившись, что пока вокруг спокойно, приобнял его за плечо и быстро повёл вперёд. — Скоро доберёмся до города, остановимся где-нибудь. Посмотрим, что можно найти.

— Домик на окраине, забитый холодильник, семейная идиллия, да? — Тендо хохотнул и поморщился: в боку кололо. — Ты неисправим. 

Если бы мир не перевернулся, переход через пустыню можно было бы представить забавным экстремальным отпуском — идеальный вариант для них обоих. Вакатоши давно предлагал поехать куда-нибудь вместе, но долгое время Тендо только отшучивался: где он и где совместный отдых. 

Иногда он спрашивал себя, что такой человек, как Вакатоши, вообще делает рядом с ним, и потом приходил к простому, как удар в челюсть, выводу: это, в конце концов, весело. Даже когда нужно не развлекаться, а выживать.

— А знаешь, — заговорщицки шепнул Тендо, приникая к нему ещё теснее, — вот бы сейчас выспаться, а? Только ты, я и мягкий диван. И никаких трупов. 

— Я уже спал в этом месяце, Сатори.

— Ты что, пошутил сейчас? Чудо-мальчик сегодня в ударе.

Подобные разговоры помогали им поддерживать иллюзию прежней жизни. Тогда можно было засыпать и просыпаться вместе, а не дежурить по очереди, и Вакатоши улыбался намного чаще, чем сейчас — пусть и очень редко по сравнению с самим Тендо.

Когда вдалеке наконец замаячили дома — низкие и приземистые, выкрашенные светлой краской, — Тендо восторженно присвистнул. Может быть, их и разграбили, но вода в любом случае найдётся, а это волновало его куда больше. Жажда мучила сильнее, чем усталость и голод.

— Только, пожалуйста, не надо врываться в дом, — предупредил Вакатоши. 

Они прошли мимо автомобиля с уцелевшими стёклами. Внутри, размеренно стуча по окну, томился мертвец — женщина со спутанными светлыми волосами и порванной щекой. Тендо подошёл поближе, быстро осмотрел салон и заметил аптечку на заднем сиденье.

— Выпусти её, — попросил он. — Спереди тоже может что-то быть.

— Обойдёмся и без этого.

— А если нет? — заспорил Тендо.

Вакатоши нахмурился, но всё же открыл дверь автомобиля, отступил в сторону, позволяя ожившей женщине выпасть на песок, а потом занёс над ней нож. В такие моменты его обычно спокойное лицо отражало целую гамму эмоций — от жалости до отвращения — и Тендо отвернулся, зная, что так будет правильнее. Вакатоши требовалось больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к новому миру, и он предпочитал скрываться от зомби, а не убивать их.

«Второй раз — точно последний», — однажды произнёс он после того, как пристрелил очередного мертвеца. Тендо запомнил — просто потому, что запоминал всё, что говорит Вакатоши, — а потом поцеловал его, не то поддерживая, не то успокаивая. 

Под сиденьем они нашли бутылку минеральной воды и шоколадный батончик, который успел превратиться в липкую массу. Неслыханно щедрый подарок для пустыни.

— А я говорил, — Тендо приник к горлышку бутылки, сделал пару глотков, борясь с желанием ополовинить её. Пить хотелось безумно.

Вакатоши утёр взмокший лоб. Он старался не смотреть на убитую женщину, и от Тендо это не укрылось. 

— Вот, выпей. Скоро будем в городе.

До заброшенных домов на окраине они добрались ближе к вечеру. Вокруг было так же тихо, как и в песках, и Тендо насторожился. В городе, который им пришлось оставить, по улицам бродили десятки мертвецов — здесь же пока не было видно ни одного.

— Выжившие?.. — пробормотал Вакатоши, вглядываясь в тёмные провалы выбитых окон. 

— Может быть. 

Тендо направился к ближайшей двери и, потянув за ручку, с облегчением вздохнул: будь дом занят, выжившие бы обязательно заперлись. Он шагнул в полумрак коридора, и ноздри ему защекотал запах сырости. Вакатоши шёл за ним след в след, и это успокаивало: если на них кто-нибудь и выскочит, один успеет выстрелить.

Казалось, что хозяева не покинули дом, а просто вышли куда-то на пару часов. Увядший букет в вазе, четыре пустых тарелки на кухонном столе, чашка с засохшим кофейным подтёком — Тендо жадно вглядывался в детали, вспоминая, что у него всё было немного по-другому. 

Вакатоши провёл ладонью по экрану телевизора, стирая пыль. Прежде они с Тендо часто смотрели вместе волейбольные матчи, а под настроение — дурацкие комедии с высосанным из пальца сюжетом. Моменты, когда Вакатоши смеялся, радовали сильнее, чем все фильмы, вместе взятые.

— Что мы смотрели в последний раз? — спросил он вдруг.

— Про обмен телами, — Тендо фыркнул. Воспоминания о том вечере захлёстывали его вместе с чем-то, отдалённо напоминающим сожаление. — Ну, про крутого парня и девочку-отличницу.

— Точно. Это не тогда ты сжёг ужин?

— Я же просил тебя, чудо-мальчик.

— Только не говори, что тебе становится стыдно, — улыбнулся Вакатоши.

— Стыдно? Ничуть. Стыдно мне стало потом, когда я понял, что еда на вынос вкуснее, чем то, что делал я.

Тендо распахнул кухонный шкафчик и присвистнул: несколько пачек сухого печенья, пара упаковок хлопьев, хлеб — засохший, правда, ну да чёрт с ним. Остального вполне хватит на полторы недели, а то и на все две, если есть понемногу.

Он как раз собирался открыть тумбочку, когда Вакатоши обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе. Тендо замер с вытянутой рукой, не решаясь шевельнуться: такое случалось не настолько часто, чтобы упускать бесценную возможность.

— Сатори, — произнёс Вакатоши едва слышно, — тебе надо поспать. Ты же хотел выспаться?

— Ты, я, никаких трупов, — повторил Тендо. 

Диван нашёлся в гостиной — широкий и мягкий, застеленный светлым пледом. Тендо заметил на нём кровавое пятно, но промолчал: его самого это давно не пугало и не отвращало, а Вакатоши, кажется, был способен воспринять спокойно вообще всё — кроме, может быть, проигрыша любимой волейбольной команды.

Под пледом было тепло. Тендо подвинулся и, удостоверившись, что Вакатоши удобно, с наслаждением вытянулся. В полутьме десятки трещин, исчертивших потолок, казались причудливым узором, и он прищурился, вглядываясь в них.

— Смотри, вон там ворон, — Тендо провёл пальцем по воздуху, очерчивая острый клюв. — А вот полумесяц. А здесь…

Вакатоши не ответил — приподнялся, нависая над ним, скользнул по нижней губе языком, и у Тендо перехватило дыхание, будто бы точным ударом из него выбили весь воздух. Он обнял Вакатоши, провёл по спине ладонями и едва слышно рассмеялся прямо в поцелуй, когда пальцы нащупали рукоять ножа на поясе.

— Брось его.

— Мы же договаривались, — Тендо старался, чтобы его голос звучал серьёзно, но получалось так себе. — Я вот честно положил пистолет на пол.

— Я ни на минуту в тебе не сомневался, Сатори.

Нож упал со стуком, который в тишине заброшенного дома показался Тендо оглушающим. Он закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, позволяя себе расслабиться. Спина Вакатоши под ладонями была обжигающе горячей, и Тендо провёл пальцем по тонкому длинному рубцу, о происхождении которого до сих пор ничего не знал.

— Откуда?.. — спросил он, не спеша открывать глаза.

— Это долгая и довольно скучная история, — Вакатоши потянул наверх его футболку, и Тендо послушно поднял руки, позволяя себя раздеть. — Но я могу рассказать тебе, если хочешь.

— Утром?

— Утром.

Плед мешал им, путаясь в ногах, и Вакатоши сбросил его на пол. Брюки Тендо стащил сам: терпеть было невозможно, к тому же в доме, несмотря на разбитые окна, царила жара. 

— Только тише.

Сперва Тендо хотел ответить, что его не нужно предупреждать, а потом горячий рот Вакатоши накрыл его член, и дышать снова стало нечем. Язык скользнул по стволу, пощекотал головку. Тендо подбросило на диване, и он притянул поближе подушку, чтобы уткнуться в неё, если быть тихим не получится.

Из окна тянуло какими-то цветами. Он жадно вдохнул этот запах, опустил ладонь ниже, касаясь волос Вакатоши, и наконец открыл глаза. Тендо вело, потолок над ним расплывался, а чёртовы трещины двоились.

— Сатори, — Вакатоши ненадолго отстранился, а потом его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг члена Тендо. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Пары движений было достаточно, чтобы Тендо, зашипев сквозь зубы, выплеснулся ему в ладонь. Вакатоши почти не изменился в лице, только глаза лихорадочно блестели — совсем как у заражённых, которых они видели так часто, что это уже не вызывало удивления. 

— Иди сюда, — попросил Тендо. 

Он потёр глаза, удостоверился, что потолок больше не плывёт над ним, и только тогда попытался отдышаться. Вакатоши смотрел на него в упор — внимательно, пристально, со сдержанной нежностью — и Тендо довольно улыбнулся.

— Ты монстр, — сказал он.

— Не думаю, — честно ответил Вакатоши, укладываясь рядом. 

Тендо взглянул на часы, которые не снимал даже ночью. Если его что-то и радовало в новом мире, то только возможность без особого труда найти батарейки — особенно если знать, где искать. 

— Половина третьего. Завтра мы проспим всё на свете.

— Мы можем не уходить завтра, — пожал плечами Вакатоши. — Ты сам сказал, что сначала нужно осмотреть все дома и забрать всё, что можно взять с собой. Да и воды у нас мало.

Он не произнёс самое главное: «И ещё мы можем спокойно спать здесь, не боясь, что нас убьют», — но Тендо всё понял и так. Он живо представил, как днём обходит дома в поисках провизии, а ночью спит, сколько душе угодно, и обнимает Вакатоши не только во время коротких передышек в пути, а когда захочется. 

— Звучит отлично, — наконец ответил он. — Я даже попробую приготовить что-нибудь из всего, что мы найдём.

Вакатоши вдруг замялся, и Тендо уткнулся в подушку, стараясь не засмеяться. Каждый раз, когда он пытался что-то сказать, но не мог, это выглядело забавно. И милее, чем финал любой дурацкой комедии, конечно.

— В общем, спокойной ночи, — выдавил Вакатоши, поднял с пола плед и, отряхнув его, накрыл им себя и Тендо.

Глядя на взъерошенную макушку, Тендо только усмехнулся и, обхватив его за пояс, придвинулся поближе. Снаружи по-прежнему было тихо. По крайней мере, если им придётся срываться с места, то не среди ночи — и это радовало сильнее, чем мягкий диван и тёплый плед.

Утром его разбудил запах настоящего горячего кофе.


End file.
